twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer
Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer are the parents of Bella Swan and grandparents of Renesmee Cullen. They married soon after they met, but then divorced after Renée mothered Bella and realized her mistake. Even though they still cared about each other and maintained contact, they never reconciled their relationship. In the end, Renée married a man named Phil Dwyer and Charlie began a relationship with Sue Clearwater. In the films, Charlie is portrayed by Billy Burke and Renée by Sarah Clarke. Prehistory ]] Charlie Swan Charlie was born and raised in Forks, by his parents, Geoffrey and Helen Swan. His parents were in their mid-40s when he was born, whom they considered to be a miracle because they had thought that they couldn't have children. Charlie grew up with Billy Black, Quil Ateara IV and Harry Clearwater, and became a local cop to take care of his parents, whose health had begun to worsen. That same summer, he met Renée Higginbotham who was on a trip with her friends, and fell in love with her and vice versa. When she returned from her trip, Charlie proposed and she accepted. Charlie bought a small house near his parents' home, and he was very happy with Renée for a little while. It did not take long before Bella was born, which made Charlie even happier. However, things fell apart when his parents' health conditions worsened and Renée decided that she couldn't live in Forks anymore due to its depressing climate. Charlie was completely devastated when she left with Bella, but did not try to follow her or contest the divorce or child support. All he asked for was time with Bella. Even though he still loved her, he did not try to reconcile their marriage and respected her decision to marry Phil. ]] Renée Dwyer Renée was born in Downey, California. Her parents divorced when she was young, and she never had much contact with her father. Her relationship with her mother was difficult due to their difference of personalities: Marie was bitter and difficult while Renée was artistic and outliving. Unable to live with her bitter mother anymore, she started working temp jobs to make enough money to move in with a friend the first year after high school. The next summer, she went on a trip with her friends and met Charlie Swan when they were passing through Forks. Renée liked Charlie for his serious and responsible yet funny and kind personality, and fell in love with him. She thought about him for the rest of the trip and promised to visit him on the way back. Charlie convinced her to stay in Forks a little longer. When he suddenly proposed, she thought of the marriage as the perfect cap to their whirlwind romance. For a while, Renée enjoyed being married to Charlie and liked his parents. She was even happier when she found out about her pregnancy. However, a few months later, she began to feel depressed; the rainy climate in Forks never let up, and Charlie was often busy with work and his parents. When Bella was born, it changed Renée in some ways, but not in others. She felt trapped and unhappy, but had become more responsible. The thought of letting her daughter grow up in a gloomy town such as Forks revolted her. When Charlie refused to leave Forks, Renée took off with Bella to get her life in order. A while later, they divorced. Renée went back to live with her mother and enrolled in school to get elementary education degree. When Bella was 5 years old, they moved to Riverside and then to Phoenix when she was 12. For Bella's sake, she allowed Charlie to visit and kept in touch with him. But though she missed him very much, they never reconciled their marriage. When Bella was a teenager, she encouraged Renée to start dating again. She met Phil Dwyer and married him very quickly. History ''Twilight'' When Bella got registered into the hospital after a dangerous encounter with the vampire James, Renée and Charlie visited her at the hospital. ''Breaking Dawn'' Charlie and Renée are present on their daughter's wedding day at the beginning of Breaking Dawn and give her a set of silver hairclips as their wedding gift and their "something old and something blue". One month after Bella and Edward's wedding, Charlie and Renée hear that she had become sick. In truth, Bella was pregnant with a half-vampire child. After Bella gave birth to Renesmee, Charlie is presented to the supernatural world by Jacob Black, the son of his best friend. Charlie agrees to keep his daughter's condition and his granddaughter's existence a secret from Renée, because she was too fragile for the supernatural to reveal to her. Category:Couples